long_live_summonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Xue Tan Lang
Xue Tan Lang AliasesTan Lang Ice Cube Guy FamilyXue Clan Xue Wu Xia (Older Sister) Wu Hen (elder cousin) Hua Zi Yu (elder cousin) AffiliationDa Xia Empire Shang Jing Academy Eastern Ocean Crystal Palace StatusUnknown Characteristics RaceHuman GenderMale Age20 Grimoire Grimoire RankSilver Grimoire Rank Summoner Rank Level 4 Champion Cardunknown Appearence Chapter64 Xue Tan Lang is the rising star of the Xue Clan, thus becoming one of the Three Great Killing Stars, along with Yan Po Jun and Feng Qi Sha. The Warrior Guild gave him the title 'Tan Lang (Greedy Wolf)'. So, adding his family name, his name was changed to Xue Tan Lang, meaning Greedy Wolf of the Xue clan. (R=64) Xue Tan Lang was a proud disciple of one of the Four Great Sects, the Eastern Ocean Crystal Palace. His beast is the elemental-type beast ‘Violent Tornado’. (R=64) He's the brother of the girl that broke her engagement to Yue Yang, causing him to try to commit suicide by jumping into the river. . Original Rank: Innate Apprentice,' '''Level 1 (R=626) '''Current Rank:' Innate Braveman, Level 2 (R=629) Possibly Innate Hero, Level 3 _ Was this his power when enraged? Or was this the innate potential in Xue Tan Lang’s body that had not been released? (R=633) . 'Description' A handsome man, whose appearance matches the color of snow, and eyes that were equally cold. (R=64) His head is silvery-white in color (R=148) . History The Three Great Killing Stars was a title conferred to the three most talented, up-and-coming humans by the Warrior Guild. The names conferred were ‘Qi Sha (Seven Kills), Po Jun (Army Breaker), Tan Lang (Greedy Wolf)’. These three titles had been conferred upon the Feng Clan, Yan Clan and Xue Clan of the four great families’ youngest generation with the greatest talents. Thus, their names were changed to become Feng Qi Sha, Yan Po Jun, and Xue Tan Lang. He was an abnormality who was publicly recognized. He had assaulted his clan’s elders when he was 9, shocking the entire Soaring Dragon Continent. The Eastern Ocean Crystal Palace’s Sect Master was taken by his innate skill and personally took him in as his last disciple. . Innate Inherent Skills Releasing: When the master used this skill, he must fully understand his own energy from the inside to the outside. The more thorough the insight was, the higher the talent was. If the enemy was trapped in the controllable energy, the more thorough the comprehension was, and the greater power the skill would have on the enemy. At present, this inherent skill was at level 3. . Skills Teleportation: ' 'Totem Pole Battle Technique; Some kind of Rune Circle, something like a Domain of Power, that Yue Yang made as a type of cheat/strengthening technique that has different skill within it Punch: . [Combat Style]: '''Allows him to move at a very high speed while specializing in freezing his opponent, severely slowing down their reactions. . '''Special Items Kai Yang’s Platinum Grimoire . Equipment 'Guardian Beast' Giant Snowman: Elemental-type beast. . Contracted Beasts Violent Tornado: Elemental-type beast. * Is this his Guardian beast or one given to him when he became one of the Three Great Killing Stars? * Needs to be resolved. Storm Giant: Silver-Rank, Level 4. Merges with Xue Tan Lang, allowing him to control the surrounding air. He can make the snow in the air dance or create a giant storm… While he can't control lightning, he can use a storm to control lightning, by increasing the storm’s power. Category:Xue Clan Category:Three Great Killing Stars Category:Grimoire owner Category:Da Xia Citizen Category:Human Category:Male